Bess Tom
Bess Tom is a student at the Secondary Age Boarding School, although was born as a stray cat in the Human Dimension. Through means unknown she was enrolled in her school in the Animal Dimension, befriending Clyde Zeus, whose family was involved in many supernatural events. Biography Teenage (age 13-18) 2040 CE (age 12/13) Bess was enrolled as a Year 7 at the Secondary Age Boarding School, quickly befriending another lonely student, Clyde Zeus, who claimed to be son of a superhero. Initially rejected by other students, they gained respect when a Chimaera mysteriously attacked the school and was defeated by Bess and Clyde.Super Bubby A.G. 2 A month later, she had also made friends with Tiger Miyjas.Super Bubby A.G. 3 After Term 4 ended, Bess, Clyde and Boston Louis flew to the latter two's home on Adam Island and went exploring in the jungle. Bess met Clyde's mother Bubby Kristy, but she no longer had supernatural powers. Super Bubby A.G. 4 2041 CE (age 13/14) During the Term 1 holidays, Bess and Tiger went to visit Boston, Clyde and Clyde's older sister JJ Zeus back on Adam Island. Clyde's dad Doccy Zeus had invented a mystical device for Bess and his friend Cora to take a look at their lives in their home dimensions they couldn't remember. Bess and Cora discover they are long-lost sisters. Bess goes to the canyon to tell her friends, and she and Tiger accidentally get stuck in the canyon when the volcano erupts. Tiger saves himself, but then turns back to save Bess, finding she escaped herself. The four kids rescue Tiger just in time. By December, Bess had moved in with the Zeus family and their friends. Four cats with elements supernatural powers, the Elemental Team, is brought home by JJ, explaining Tiger's adopted mother Lafonda Eppah discovered them. On Christmas Day, the Zeus home was burnt down by Bubby's undead rival Greg Dog, in a strange realm where he could briefly interact with the real world. The Elemental Tram worked together to save Clyde, trapped inside the house. The cats all fled the island in a submarine.Super Bubby A.G. 6 2042 CE (age 14/15) On New Years Day, the cats watch the fireworks in the city from the Shell Village coastline, living in the submarine at the bottom of the ocean. In February, Jeanette Widow (a member of the Elemental Team) celebrates her 16th birthday. The cats all have a night out in the city, going to the cinemas, playing mini-golf and bowling. After two more birthdays in March, Clyde, Boston and Bess briefly return to school to say goodbye to Tiger, before returning to almost-destroyed Adam Island. Lafonda finds them and takes them to her supernatural lair to give all Information of the Extinct Animal Dimension to the cats, then expands her home to let everyone stay with her.Super Bubby A.G. 7 The cats form Bubby Kristy's Army. In May, Lafonda takes Bess, Clyde, Boston, Tiger, JJ, JJ's boyfriend Pumpkin and the Elemental Team to Adam Island to find the two humans Mick Dyson and Lenny Garrison, creators of the Animal Dimension, and recruit them to join the army. Suddenly, the peak of the mountain starts shooting out deadly acid, and the group narrowly escape through the dense, decaying jungle. Back at the lair, Bess, Clyde, Boston, Tiger, JJ and Pumpkin pass through Lafonda's magic portal to train for fighting Greg. They arrive at a medieval castle, and get attacked by a fire-breathing Cyclops. The Elemental Team save the kids, kill the cyclops, then display their powers and create a beautiful volcano. Everyone secretly returns to the lair.Super Bubby A.G. 8 On the day the army decide to battle Greg, Lafonda meets immortal cat Maisie Ragno, who explains that Greg just merged his world with theirs, kickstarting the apocalypse. Pet City is destroyed, with the army retreating to Adam Island. There, the cats defeat the dog army (cat army members Freya Uganda, McKrit Loofii & Smokey Alfie die) and Greg's ex-wife Patty Lisaton makes a suprise appearance to imprison Greg inside a trident which is then destroyed three times. The cat army, having won, retreat to an Intangible Realm, individual from other dimensions. Bess and her friends adapt to live in the mystical realm.Super Bubby A.G. 9 2043 CE (age 15/16) Appearances * Super Bubby A.G. 2 (first appearance) * Super Bubby A.G. 3 * Super Bubby A.G. 4 * Super Bubby A.G. 5 * Super Bubby A.G. 6 * Super Bubby A.G. 7 * Super Bubby A.G. 8 * Super Bubby A.G. 9 Bubby: Reboot Trivia * Bess doesn't know her birthday, but is clearly the same age as Clyde. References Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Cats Category:Characters from the Human Dimension Category:Secondary Age Boarding School students Category:Tom family Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Bubby Kristy's Army members